Unbreakable Smile (song)
"Unbreakable Smile" is the title song from Tori Kelly's debut album. Background This is the first song Tori wrote for the album. She wrote and recorded it in the first half of 2014. The idea for the song came when Tori's manager told her that people in the music industry were talking about her and suggesting that she was too boring. This prompted to go home that night and write an entire song about how she felt. She said, "I think it was some things I needed to say for a long time that I was holding in."[http://www.mtv.com/news/2144981/tori-kelly-unbreakable-smile/ MTV - Watch Tori Kelly Stick It To The Music Industry In 'Unbreakable Smile'] On August 28, 2014 Tori shared a video with "Unbreakable Smile" in the background.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6f4x0NRqOo Youtube - Tori Kelly: Help Me Build My Album] However, that version of the song differs from the one that actually appears on the album. Live performances Before the song was officially released, Tori performed it on August 20, 2014 at an Arizona Jean event.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fu67DvSGxMA Youtube - Unbreakable Smile 8/20/14] She also performed it on August 22, 2014 at the VMA pre-party show.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXv76J80DZQ Youtube - Unbreakable Smile 8/22/14] She also performed the song live at various radio stations in March 2015. On July 20, 2015 Tori performed "Unbreakable Smile" on Jimmy Kimmel Live!. Music video The music video for "Unbreakable Smile" was released on April 27, 2015 which showed the studio version for the first time.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVOvhKCYKAc Youtube - Unbreakable Smile music video] Videos 1. Unbreakable Smile (Teaser) Lyrics La da da da dee, you’re not breaking me La de da da da, ain’t got time for ya La da da da dee, you won’t shatter me La de da da da, got an unbreakable smile Somebody told me fame is a disease You start singing the blues when you start seeing the green But I think it's all about what you choose The way you live your life, depends on you That’s when I realized I wanna make a difference Change other people’s lives, give hope, even for a moment Use my name for good and change the game I could Because to make it you think I gotta act a certain way, Be a little bit insane, live a little, it's okay I guess we have different definitions of living, but you’ll twist my words anyway You’ll say that I’m naive, like I don’t have a past, You're the one being deceived, I see right behind the mask/match Tryna to stir me up and get me mad I smile because happiness is all I have La da da da dee, you’re not breaking me La de da da da, ain’t got time for ya La da da da dee, you won’t shatter me La de da da da, got an unbreakable smile You see me hanging with my fam, it don’t mean I’m living in a bubble You’ll find me at church, but that don’t mean I can’t cause trouble So stir up a little scene cuz isn't that what you want For me to mess up, so you can dress up Some stories saying, Tori this’ll sell more records But I’d rather make’em yawn than be a pawn on your chessboard So call me boring, call me cookie cutter Or what you wanna matter of fact Just say it loud and don’t st-stutter Cuz I know who I am, I’m still the same Just a California girl with big dreams Thinking maybe they’ll let me sing songs about real things But baby who knows maybe I can sell out shows without taking off my clothes God made me sexy I don't care if only I know La da da da dee, you’re not breaking me La de da da da, ain’t got time for ya La da da da dee, you won’t shatter me La de da da da, got an unbreakable smile Ooooh Ohhh 2x Used to be easy to break me down But now all I ever wanna do is smile Yeah an unbreakable smile So say what you want about me I’m still gonna be the same old me Ain’t got time for you no more no more Got an unbreakable smile References Category:Songs Category:Unbreakable Smile songs